parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Robot
Baby Robot is a spoof of "Baby Puss". Elmyra Duff as Nancy NOS-4-A2 as Tom XR as Jerry Rabbids as The alley cats A little girl named Elmyra is playing dollhouse, and pretending to be the mother and has also dressed NOS-4-A2, up to be her baby. She scolds him, who is hiding under some furniture. She drags NOS-4-A2 out and threatens to spank him. NOS-4-A2 is resentful over his treatment and feels humiliated. She carries him to the bassinet, tucks him in, and shoves a bottle of milk in his mouth. She warns him, under threat of more spanking, to stay in bed while she goes downtown to buy a new brush. Indignant at first, NOS-4-A2 gets a taste of milk and quickly accepts his lot, cooing like a baby and drinking from his baby bottle. XR peeks from behind a dollhouse and sees him. Incredulous at first, he proceeds to mock him by playing "Rock-a-bye Baby" on the phonograph and pretends to be a baby himself. NOS-4-A2 is furious and chases XR into the dollhouse and puts a sign that reads "Measles". NOS-4-A2 looks in the window to see that XR is in the bathtub, pretending he is bathing and brushing himself and humming the melody of "How About You?". Seeing NOS-4-A2, he screams, hits him with the brush, runs downstairs to the bedroom and hides in a bed, causing a doll to turn up and shout "Mama!" Jerry uses the doll's clothes to disguise himself as a girl holding an umbrella, but his shirt falls off of him leaving his shoes on his feet and white pants that goes under it. NOS-4-A2 opens the dollhouse roof until Elmyra returns and scolds him again. Tucking NOS-4-A2 back in bed, she threatens to feed him castor oil should he goes out again. NOS-4-A2 goes back to playing. XR emerges from the dollhouse and runs to the window to get the attention of the Rabbids, who are outside. When they see NOS-4-A2, they begin to make fun of him. When NOS-4-A2 confronts the other Rabbids, they continue to tease and humiliate him, tossing him like throwing a ball, causing him to land in a fishbowl, resulting in a wet diaper. They then capture him and change his dirty diaper with a fresh diaper, a safety pin, baby oil, baby powder, and a tight frilly pair of girl's rubber pants over the new diaper and a Rabbid throws the fish from the fishbowl into his pants and they sing Jackson 5's "ABC" with XR joining in. XR laughs as the song goes on. But the whole song stops when Elmyra returns and demands to know what is going on. The Rabbids flee as Elmyra prepares to scold NOS-4-A2. She then takes NOS-4-A2 to a high chair, forcing him to drink castor oil. He resists at first. XR then pokes him with a tack to make NOS-4-A2 yell in pain and therefore drink the spoonful of castor oil. NOS-4-A2 feels sick to his stomach and rushes to a windowsill to vomit. XR laughs at his misfortune, but the castor oil bottle, having turned over after NOS-4-A2 ran off the high chair he was sitting on, spills some of the castor oil out and XR ends up taking a dose of it himself, feels sick to his stomach as well and quickly joins NOS-4-A2 vomiting at the windowsill. Category:Parodies